<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So You Had a Bad Day (Mammon x GN!Reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091008">So You Had a Bad Day (Mammon x GN!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon had a really bad day and MC wants to help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So You Had a Bad Day (Mammon x GN!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Grrr…!” Mammon clenched his teeth at the message he received. His modeling agency had just cancelled on him, saying they didn’t need him right now, which meant he was going without pay and if you’re the Avatar of Greed, you know what that’s the worst thing. Today just has been full of bad news and he’s honestly kind of fed up with it. First, Lucifer switched cooking shifts with him for tonight without even informing him, then his favorite pairs of pants suddenly ripped for no good reason! At breakfast, Beelzebub managed to get scrambled eggs into his eye followed by Leviathan and Satan laughing, and when he wanted to scold them, he actually slipped on some tea Belphegor spilled! What even are the odds?! But wait, that’s not at! He managed to mess up dinner, being told by Asmodeus how completely useless he is and how he really can’t contribute to this family in any way, not even to make a simple dinner, and then… well then he got the text message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just down. He feels like the universe is really out to get him today and he’s so confused on what he has actually done to deserve this. Asmodeus’ words also just seemed to replay in his mind, making him feel even worse, “ugh…!” He screamed, literally, into his pillow, trying to think of anything that he could’ve done to set the universe against him, “I’m awesome. Why would it hate me?!” A question to himself, seemingly echoing off the walls with an answer, “because you’re stupid.” “Stupid Mammon.” “just a scumbag.” Those phrases were so old, nothing new, he hears them every time, but today he actually felt them. He felt stupid and like a scumbag, and as Asmo put it: useless. Those words never mean much in the moment but it’s moments like these where everything seemed to go wrong that they start to take weight and really linger on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are trained on the wall, pictures suddenly becoming a blur but he quickly wipes the tears. It’d make him feel even more stupid if he cried now, over things like this nonetheless. But still… maybe he just needed to let it out. “Mammon?” Your soft voice entered his room and he silently hated you for it. The last thing he needs is for you to baby him and actually make him feel like he is all those things his brothers said. “Ya? What do ya want?” At least his voice hasn’t cracked yet, but he couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed, either. Hell, he didn’t even lift his head to properly greet you, “are you okay? I heard you scream.” Scream? Oh yeah, the pillow… he had already forgotten about that split moment of frustration taking over. Quickly, he sat up, frowning at you, “yeah, I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be?” You matched his frown with one of your own, knowing he was lying, “like I said, I heard you scream…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, both of you just stared in awkward silence, waiting for the other one to talk, or move, or anything. “I…” he started, but never finished. You walked over slowly, sitting beside him on the bed, “it’s about what Asmo said earlier, isn’t it?” He was about to ask how you knew until he realized that you were right there, as was everyone else. Should he answer? Truthfully, right now, yes it did bother him, but at the same time he doesn’t want to come across as weak, “what? Nah, those words don’t hit me.” A lie, really, but he didn’t want to share how much it actually affected him, “really? Okay well…” He hated how nice you were trying to be, how you pretended to care when in reality, you couldn’t care less. Or so he thinks at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do ya think I’m sad?! I ain’t sad. I don’t even look sad!” The sudden outburst happened out of nowhere and he really didn’t mean for it to be that way, but you took quick defense to it, “then why are you getting so defensive, Mammon? If it didn’t bother you, a simple ‘no, I’m fine’ would’ve been enough.” You glared at him, more so because of the outburst and not the denial of his feelings. A scoff left him and he looked away, crossing his arms over his chest like a pouty child, “I ain’t defensive.” “yes you are! If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, but I know your brothers’ comments and everything else that happened today has been bothering you.” He bit his lip, knowing damn well you were right but he still wasn’t looking at you, “.... yeah…. Everythin’ went wrong today and I don’t get why! I didn’t do nothin’!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You placed a hand on his arm but he shrugged it off, “The whole day has been trash and then they come in and make it worse! Who do they think they are insulting me over things I can’t control?!” he felt frustrated and used, pushed aside because he isn’t needed right now, kind of like a toy. “If they hate me so much, they can watch me leave!” A sad smile spread across your lips as you listened to him, your hand once again resting atop his arm, “Mammon… you don’t want to leave…” “yes I do!” “No you don’t… you want validation and affirmation for the things you do.” Your hand reached a little higher, pulling his face toward your own in which you saw the sadness it carried. “Today wasn’t great for you… they added fuel to the fire of that unbeknownst to them… although I’m sure they would’ve done that regardless..” Another scoff, his eyes avoiding yours, “yer not good at cheerin’ me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” you continued, “you’re not your brothers’ toys. You’re your own person and only you know what’s good for you. You carry around a lot, and I know you don’t like talking about it, but I want you to know I’m here for you if you do ever want to talk.” The weight those words had on him almost made him break… almost. But he didn’t want to talk about it, so he just tackled you onto the bed, trapping you between the mattress and his own body. His face was buried in your neck so you couldn’t see it, his arms underneath you to keep you close, “I just need this…” The surprise of it all had your eyes wide, but you nodded in understanding, slowly wrapping your arms back around him, “that’s fine… take your time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at the ceiling, feeling his breathing as it tickled your neck with every exhale. He just needed physical comfort right now and you would soon figure out that as much as he liked to talk, he’s more of a physical attention kind of demon. He needs hugs and soft kisses, rubs over his back to tell him things would be alright, not words… He probably won’t ever really tell you everything, and that’s okay. At least your hugs and love made his world a little bit better, “Thanks, (Y/N)...” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>